Angel's Kiss
by Ashuri86
Summary: A struggle from the beginning of time itself can find an unexpected end in the hands of a young man.  Inside has a better summary.
1. Chapter 1

Angels and daemons. They have always been in constant struggle against each other. However, it seems one young man, neither angel nor daemon, is the only one that can put an end to it. Which side wins is dependent one who gets to him first. On the side of the angels, another young man is sent to find him. Can their secret and forbidden love survive in the midst of a battle that has spanned all of time?

Rated M: Language, violence, yaoi (homosexual relationship), sexual references

9/14/07-Yeah, wow. I suck at summaries. But anyway, I know I'm definatly not as polished or as good a writer as many people here, but if you wanna give my story a shot, I'd appriciate it Already have 4 chapters, but I'll see if there's any interest in it, lol!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lightning tore through the thick, night sky, and rain fell in sheets. Two figures stood in the pouring rain, standing face to face. As lighting struck once again, it flashed a momentary light on the two.

They were both young men, neither appearing to be any older than 25. The taller of the two was glaring ahead with deep blue eyes set in his handsome, youthful face. Long, somewhat spiky black bangs fell over his eyes, while the rest ran down to his lower back, held together by a low ponytail. He wore black, belted boots, and a long black coat kept the rain from soaking his clothing underneath, which consisted of baggy black pants and a white shirt. Around his neck there appeared to be a black leather collar, much like a belt.

The other man seemed to be a little younger than the first. He was beautiful and graceful looking, his beauty that of something other than human. His long silver hair hung free about his lower back, and his long spiky bangs were matted to his face by the rain. His eyes, and unnatural deep purple, flashed with anger. He too wore black boots, though he was only otherwise clothed in black pants and an oversized, white button up shirt, resembling those worn to fancy events.

Suddenly, the taller man spoke. "My name is Akarui." His eyes narrowed. "You are to come with me, Yami."

Yami smirked. "And who is it that so desperately requires my presence?"

Words echoed in the back of Akarui's mind. It had been four months since he had been sent to earth, yet he remembered the day clearly.

Kneeling before a great throne in a large, ornate hall, Akarui bowed his head before the young man seated before him. His blue eyes seemed to burn as they stared intently at Akarui.

"I will do whatever is required of me, Seraphiel." Akarui looked up into his beautiful face. Seraphiel shifted his head to rest it in the palm of his hand, his blonde hair barely brushing his fingertips.

"God has asked me directly to send you to earth. You are to retrieve a young man by the name of Yami, and bring him before me." Seraphiel paused momentarily to make sure Akarui was listening. "I know nothing else of this young man. However, I trust that you can gather enough information to locate him. Please, do not fail God, nor me."

Akarui bowed deeply. "I am honored to be selected for this task. I shall not disappoint God."

"Good. You may leave now." Seraphiel stood up, stretching his great, white wings. Akarui was momentarily awed by the grace and beauty of them, six in total. This was the splendor of a seraphim.

"Who sent you?" Yami snapped, thrusting Akarui from his thoughts.

Akarui paused, before deciding to put it bluntly. "God."

Yami's eyes widened and he started to laugh. "Haha! God? What makes you think I would ever go to him?" He sneered and looked directly into Akarui's eyes.

"Please do not make this difficult. I am to bring you alive, and I do not wish to hurt you." Akarui managed to retort, though he was unnerved when Yami stared so deeply at him with those eyes.

"I don't believe you can hurt me anymore than your so called God has already done. I am not going with you."

"Then I am sorry, you leave me no choice." Akarui murmured as his eyes closed. In a sudden flurry of light and feathers, bright white wings on Akarui's back were revealed.

"So, you really are going to try to take me by force?" Yami smirked. "Let me show you just what God has done to me."

Concentrating, Yami hunched forward, gripping tightly at his shoulders with crossed arms. Akarui was startled, but before he could make a move to get closer, Yami opened his eyes and shot a glare at him.

The rain continued to pour down on them, as Yami threw his head back in apparent pain. Ripping cloth could be heard, as what appeared to be wings sprouted from Yami's shoulder blades. The process seemed agonizing, as the wings ripped through the flesh of his back, finally tearing through the thing fabric of his shirt, and unfurling grandly in the rain.

Yami lowered his head again, and stood panting. The rain was soaking his wings, staining the ground red as the blood trickled off the feathers. Blood ran from the wounds in his back, turning Yami's shirt a deep red.

Akarui was left without words. The violent nature of it shocked him, as did the very feathers themselves. They were black. A rich ebony, as black as any ravens' wings.

"What…is this?" Akarui finally managed to stammer.

Yami began to walk towards Akarui, who seemed frozen in place. "This," he ran a hand lightly over a silky black wing. "This is the punishment from your God. The scars on my back are as much proof as the wings you see before you." Yami narrowed his eyes as he came near. "This is my fate…one I received because of the actions and perceived sins of another."

"I..." Akarui couldn't finish his words.

Yami tilted his head slightly. "You what? You don't believe your precious God could be capable of such a thing?" Yami raised a hand, and gently brushed the hair from Akarui's cheek. He leaned close, bringing his lips to Akarui's ear.

Whispering, Yami huskily said "Why would you deserve such beautiful white wings, while others receive only pain?" With his other hand, he trailed a finger over the arch of Akarui's wings.

Jolted back to his senses, Akarui flinched under his touch, jumping back.

"Oh? Are you sensitive there?" Yami grinned with a devilish look in his eye.

"I will bring you with me! I will not fail, no matter what you do to try to deceive me!" Akarui growled through his teeth before using his wings to propel himself straight at Yami.

Thunder crashed as the two found themselves locked together. Yami held fast to Akarui's wrists, catching them before they could grab hold of him. He wrenched them to the side, tossing Akarui to the ground. He swung a fist at him, but struck only the ground below. Akarui had quickly dodged out of the way, and flew above Yami's head. With a strong gust of wind, Yami sprung up into the air after him.

They fought each other in the rain for several minutes, neither seeming to gain an advantage over the other.

'Shit!' Akarui cursed himself as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He made another lunge towards Yami, but instead of going for his front, he swung around his back, and grabbed tightly to the base of one of Yami's wings, eliciting a cry of pain from the silver haired man.

"Damnit!" Yami snarled, but could do nothing as Akarui tossed him to the ground. The impact was bone crushing for any human, and it was a devastating blow for Yami.

Akarui landed softly next to him as Yami's wings disappeared in a flutter of black feathers. Akarui's wings also disappeared in the same manner, a downy feather falling on one of Yami's dirty hands. He looked up weakly at Akarui, his vision blurred and murky as blood from his forehead ran over his eyes. He soon found himself falling into darkness.

Akarui sighed heavily to himself. He looked down at the beaten Yami. The rain made the blood from his back run over his smooth flesh. Before he really realized it, Akarui found himself running his hand gently over the gashes.

Something seemed to stir in him when he did this, though he couldn't quite explain what it was. Startled by this reaction, he withdrew his hand quickly. Then, in one swift move, Akarui scooped up the unconscious Yami, and slowly began to make his way back to the little apartment, nestled in a small city in Japan, that he had been living in for his time on earth, taking the backstreets and dark ally ways to assure no one would see him.

* * *

"Seraphiel." 

The light shone brightly through large glass windows. Before one of them stood Seraphiel, his wings almost glowing in the bright light.

"What is it, Gabriel?" He replied without turning around.

"Do you really think Akarui can complete this task?" Gabriel looked sternly at the back of Seraphiel with deep blue eyes.

"Do you not trust my judgement?"

Blushing, Gabriel quickly bowed, her brown hair just brushing past her chin. "I…I am sorry. I have just been worried about his progress."

"Would you rather I sent you?" Seraphiel smiled as he turned to face her.

Gabriel's cheeks were still flushed a deep red. "I would be humbled to serve you in any way possible. I would rather die than fail you."

Footsteps echoed off the marble floor as Seraphiel stood face to face with Gabriel. "You need not worry. I have confidence that Akarui will succeed. Gabriel, my most loyal Archangel, I will have bigger demands of you, in time."

"Yes, sir." She bowed before taking her leave of him.

'Gabriel,' Seraphiel thought to himself as he stared after her. 'You do not know just how important you are to me. You would give your life to protect me, and wouldn't hesitate to kill if it meant saving me. Both of these, you may someday have to do.'

* * *

On earth, Yami was just waking up, sore and in pain from his earlier fight with Akarui. His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up in an unfamiliar room. 

'Hmm…so this must be where Akarui is staying. His taste is so boring.' Yami looked around for any sign of Akarui, and felt something sliding around his neck. Reaching up, he felt what seemed like a collar, and found a long chain was attached to it, which was further attached to the pipe of a radiator.

'Hmm? How is this supposed to hold me?' Yami mused as he tugged gently on the chain.

"It is magically sealed, you will not be able to break it."

Yami looked up to see Akarui, standing in the doorway of what must have been a bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking around more, Yami realized he was in the bedroom.

"It seems like a kinky way to keep me in check, don't you think?" Yami smirked.

Akarui could feel his cheeks grow hot, but he dismissed the thought. He instead picked up his clothes and started to go back into the bathroom.

"Do you even know why I am so sought after?" Yami snipped at him.

Akarui looked over his shoulder, drops of water sliding off his bangs. "That is of no concern to me. I was created for the purpose of doing the will of God. I do what is asked of me without question."

"How naive!" Yami sneered. "You are a slave to the one you call God, and you do not even know it."

Akarui glared with anger, and with fast movements he had slapped Yami across the face, sending him toppling to the ground.

With a smile, Yami licked at the blood that trickled from his mouth. "You struck me. Doesn't it feel good to get your rage out? Why would you have feelings only to keep them in check and subdue them? That seems like a cruel thing to do." Yami laughed at Akarui. "I do not envy you, dear Akarui. I do not serve this God, yet I have lived more than you will ever know. I am allowed to feel. I can desire things, hate things, love things…" Yami sat in such a way that he was on all fours, like a human child imitating a cat. "I can even give in to those physical desires and earnings that you have to keep hidden." Yami grinned seductively.

"Shut up!" Akarui lost his temper again, and in some ways this frightened him. "I do not feel such sinful things."

"Sinful? Haha, once again you are a fool!" Yami retorted. "I do not see how deriving pleasure from physical contact is a sin. Nor do I see how loving someone is a sin."

Akarui said nothing, and only looked at the carpet.

"Do you want me to tell you why I have been cursed with black wings?"

Akarui made no reply, though his silence seemed to speak volumes.

"My mother was one of your own. She was an angel, and she fell in love with my father. He was a daemon. Their shared love should have been fine, but since he was a daemon, he was always seen as evil, though it seems to be quite dependent on the individual, much the same as with angels." Yami leaned back against the radiator and closed his eyes. "Because they were in love, they had a child. That of course, was me. But their love for each other was vilified, and they were both killed by an Archangel. Something that wasn't a sin, and had nothing to do with me, was placed upon me anyway. I have neither angel nor daemon wings, I am alone, belonging to neither group. If I ever dare show those wings, a symbol of my parents, I am punished with pain, as you have already seen."

The room remained silent, as Akarui had no words to defend himself. He slowly walked to the bathroom, leaving Yami, who smirked as he left.

As soon as he was behind the closed door, Akarui leaned up against it and held his hand over his eyes.

'Who am I to question anything? My entire purpose for being is to serve God…' Akarui's mind raced with the things Yami had told him. 'But, it is true. These feelings, these desires, they torment me…' Akarui slumped to the floor. 'How can you see my soul so clearly, when I myself do not even know it. How can you do these things to me, make me feel this way?'

Akarui tangled his fingers in his hair as he held his head tightly. Yami, in such a short time, had already begun to make Akarui question all that he had known.

* * *

Dusk had soon fallen, and Yami peered out the window as he picked at the carpet idly. His silver hair reflected the red from the sunset, as it fell across his bare shoulders and chest, his shirt having long since been discarded. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Akarui talk.

"Please, eat."

Akarui knelt before him, handing him a bowl of noodles with some sort of meat mixed in.

"You're feeding me now?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I am not to harm you any more than I have to. Otherwise, I am to be civil towards you."

Yami scoffed. "I see. So you are only doing this because you have to."

Akarui laughed softly. Yami eyed him curiously. "That is not the only reason I am doing this." Akarui gently smiled at Yami, the first smile Yami had seen from him.

"You are even more beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." Yami commented.

"What?" Akarui was taken aback.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, yet." Yami chuckled. "You are very intriguing, I would like to learn more about you before you take me before your God."

Retreating into himself again, Akarui set the food down before Yami. "I will leave you now to eat." He rushed out of the room, having no desire to stay there any longer.

'Hmm…you are tormented inside, aren't you?' Yami pondered to himself as he watched Akarui's back. 'Well, you needn't worry, I will crack the shell you have placed around yourself.'

When the dishes were clean and the moon was high in the night sky, Akarui retired to bed. As he crawled under the sheets, however, Yami spoke.

"Where am I to sleep?" He grinned.

"You will sleep where you have been placed." Akarui turned his back on Yami.

"On the floor? Now that doesn't seem very civil to me. I don't even have sheets, what shall I do if I find myself waking up cold?" Yami sarcastically replied.

With an exasperated sigh, Akarui found himself bringing Yami what he asked for. "These should be enough to get you through the night," he said as he leaned down to set the sheets and a pillow at Yami's feet.

"Well, I am not too sure about that…" Yami whispered as he let a soft hand slip over one of Akarui's.

Akarui blushed and quickly tore his hand away. "Please, do not do such things anymore!"

"But you want them, don't you? I can see the longing in your eyes for someone to touch you, for someone to love you…" Yami narrowed his eyes and looked at Akarui with a smirk. "It seems I know you better than you know yourself!" He laughed.

Akarui clenched his fists and his eyes were hidden under dark bangs.

"How lonely it must be to be forbidden the contact of another." Yami stated.

"And are you not denied some of the things you want as well?" Akarui tried to turn the argument around.

"Well, that is very insightful." He grinned. "There are certainly things I want that I am denied. You are one such thing. Though of course, I can not have you because of the restrictions placed upon you, so once again the problem stems from you not being able to…"

Akarui turned on his heels and went back to bed before Yami could finish. Silence descended on the room as neither said anything for a time.

Akarui had almost fallen asleep when he heard rustling from Yami's direction. Turning over, he squinted to see in the dark.

Yami had sat up and was sitting near one of the windows in the room, staring outside. Light from the streetlamps illuminated him and made his silver hair glow.

"What is it like to live on earth?" Akarui whispered, half asleep.

Yami perked up at the sound of his voice. He smiled lightly. "Well…"

And so the night wore on, with Yami telling about his life, and Akarui listening to it all. He learned of how Yami had to constantly be on the move, never staying with anyone for too long. He aged much slower than humans, so stayed alone for most of his life, just another aspect of the punishment he received. Even if he could ever have found someone, he would have had to suffer the pain of watching them grow old and die.

Yet he also talked about the good times he had, in those rare moments he was almost human.

"It must be nice…" Akarui mumbled as he slipped into much needed sleep.

Yami shifted slightly to look over his shoulder at Akarui's sleeping form in the darkness. "Yes, if only you could experience it someday…"

* * *

So, what'd you think so far? I have the second chapter, but I'm going to see if there is any interest in my story in the first place, lol! Hope to see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lord Lucifer, Abaddon has requested an audience with you."

"Is that so?" Red eyes glinted in the dark. "And what does he want with me now?" Long black hair, tinted with red highlights, fell over the face of the red-eyed young man.

Before an answer could be heard, doors banging open echoed through the dimly lit room. A man with short black hair stormed into the room.

"Lucifer!" He raged, glaring about with his dark brown eyes. "Why won't you just let me find the little bastard and kill him?"

A graceful hand swept the hair from his handsome face. "I think you have already answered my question, Abaddon, with your rash appearance before me." He smirked, white fangs glinting.

"Why you!" Abaddon growled through his teeth and made a step closer to Lucifer, who merely rested his chin in a hand and kept smirking, looking directly at him. This only served to enrage Abaddon more. "Why are you smiling?" He moved faster now.

"Samael."

In the blink of an eye, a man with short white hair and eyes as black as night stood between Abaddon and Lucifer. He merely looked into Abaddon's eyes, no feeling appearing on his face, as he outstretched one arm to keep Abaddon back.

"Now, Samael was just telling me of how you requested an audience with me, perhaps it would have been more beneficial to you if you had waited for my consent."

Abaddon snarled.

"As you wish." Lucifer waved his hand lightly. At that exact moment, Samael thrust his arm forward, crashing it into Abaddon's face and sending him crumpling to the floor. Blood ran down his face.

"If you would not mind, I do not want to look at you anymore, Abaddon. Please leave."

"Bastard…" Abaddon mumbled.

Lucifer's eyes flashed with rage and he stood up, his great bat-like wings fanning out behind him, twelve in total. His lips curled over his fangs in a grimace. He was soon upon Abaddon, clenching at his throat.

"Do not disobey me! I could kill you easily if I wanted to!" His grip tightened slightly, making Abaddon choke and claw at the stone floor. "You are only here because I can make use of you! The second you can no longer serve me, I will kill you!"

Lucifer threw Abaddon almost across the room, who barely managed to drag himself out the door.

Samael kneeled and bowed before Lucifer. "Are you alright, my Lord?"

Lucifer simply turned on his heels, his long black cloak swishing with his movements.

* * *

"Shit…" Abaddon dabbed at his bloody face with a soiled rag. 

"Haha, you never cease to amuse me with your foolishness!" A female voice rang out.

"Shut up, Asmodeus!" Abaddon barked.

"Oh? Will you do the same thing to me that you did to Lucifer?" Abaddon's eyes widened as the voice was now coming from behind him. He swung around to meet the green eyes that were laughing at him.

A voluptuous young woman in flowing robes, red as blood, stood with a hand over her full lips, laughing.

She ran her other hand down Abaddon's cheek. "My dear, I can make you feel better." She whispered seductively as she leaned forward. Soft tendrils of wavy blonde hair fell about her face and over her shoulders. It brushed over her ample cleavage.

"Get away from me! I'd never sink that low that I'd have to sleep with you!" Abaddon swiped at her hand.

"How harsh of you!" Asmodeus stood back up, giggling. Her eyes narrowed. "Or is it that you know you could never satisfy me?"

"Bitch." He spat back. "Is that all you can ever think about?"

"Haha! Again your stupidity astounds me!" Asmodeus threw her head back laughing. "Don't you know, I am the very embodiment of sin; of lust itself."

"Fuck you!" Abaddon seethed before he got up and left, unable to tolerate her anymore.

"What a horrible daemon he is." A voice drifted out from the darkness.

"Humph. You only agree with me when you want something from me, Rosier." Asmodeus turned to the spot the voice came from. "Well, come out than, little incubus, its dinner time." Her deep red lips contrasted against her white smile.

* * *

'It has been five months, Akarui! Why have you not brought the boy to me yet?' Seraphiel thought to himself as he sat high upon a glittering throne. 'If Lucifer gets to him first…' 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the tap of someone making their way across the marble floors.

"Seraphiel, food has been prepared, and all your archangels are awaiting your arrival." A soft spoken young woman in long flowing robes bowed before him.

"Ah, Vehuel." Serpahiel smiled. "I shall be there in a moment, thank you."

"Of course." Vehuel bowed once again, two long brown braids on either side of her head falling gently over her shoulders. She promptly tapped quietly and quickly back across the floor.

As she stepped outside, strong hands grasped at her shoulders, making her jump.

"Ah, I am sorry!" She began to apologize, flustered.

"Heehee." She turned and met the brown of a young man with her own green ones.

"Uriel!" She blushed.

"Did I scare ya?" He grinned widely at her as he tossed his long black braid back over his shoulder.

"Uriel, why must you always do such things to me?" Vehuel sighed.

"Haha, because it is so fun! You're always so quiet, I like to see you get angry sometimes!"

Vehuel blushed once more and looked down at the ground. "Well…" she whispered. "Well," suddenly growing more confident, she raised her head with a smile. "I guess I will have to get you back one day."

Uriel smiled gently at her. "I'll be waiting."

The two archangels made their way to join the other four who had been left waiting for Seraphiel. As Uriel and Vehuel approached, Gabriel turned and looked away.

Vehuel's face got a sad expression on it as she looked towards Gabriel. "Um…I am sorry to have kept you all. Seraphiel will be joining us shortly."

They sat at their places around the large table, and sat quietly till Seraphiel entered.

It was an uneventful meal, and as soon as everyone was finished, all left to go about their duties, all but for Vehuel, who was left to clean up.

She quietly and efficiently picked up after the meal, and unbeknownst to her, Uriel had a hard time leaving her.

As for Seraphiel, he returned to his quarters, where he could be alone and no one was allowed to enter. He stared up at a large cross hanging prominently in the room. It was beautiful and ornate, edged in gold leaf. He ran a hand across it. 'Lucifer cannot get the boy before I do!' His eyebrows furrowed as he thought to himself.

* * *

Yami yawned loudly, purposely discerning his boredom. "It has been nearly a month since you found me, and yet you have not taken me off to God." He huffed. 

Akarui said nothing as Yami pierced his back with an intense gaze.

"You could at least allow me to be unchained. I think you can trust me after all this time." Yami said.

"I am going out to buy ingredients for supper." Akarui replied without so much as a glance.

"Wait…" Yami tried in vain. He sighed. 'I guess he still doesn't trust me, even after all this time…'

The street lights were just beginning to light up as Akarui strolled down the sidewalk. Children ran about laughing, on their way home with their parents. As he approached the little supermarket where he had grown accustom to doing his shopping, he noticed a small shelf selling comics. He smiled to himself as he picked one up.

'Yami will like this.'

Blushing, Akarui realized what he had just said, and shook his head to try and get the thoughts out of it. The past few weeks made it seem as though he had always known Yami. He knew of his likes and dislikes, and they no longer found it hard to initiate conversation. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still wary of him, though he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly the reason why.

Akarui continued his shopping after slipping the comic into his cart.

"Thank you, have a nice evening." The clerk smiled as Akarui made his way back home through the mostly empty streets.

The dark buildings loomed overhead, creating dark allies. At first, Akarui paid no attention to them. However, one particular ally caught his eye.

He turned quickly to look into the darkness. A shadow had flitted by his vision, but he could no longer see it. Yet he could sense it.

'Shit, why didn't I pick up on him sooner?' Akarui cursed himself as he ran as fast as he could to get back to the little apartment, unable to fly with people around.

The small bag spilled its contents as it dropped to the ground, and the comic's pages blew in a slight breeze.

* * *

Yami sat alone, waiting for Akarui to return. Suddenly, he felt a strong sense of someone staring at him. He turned quickly to see a figure crashing through the window, lunging right for him. 

"Damnit!" Yami growled as glass twinkled in the light and fell about the floor. Some of it struck him and scratched his cheek, making blood run from the wound.

"I'll show her!" It was Abaddon, though he was a stranger to Yami. "I've found you! And now I'll kill you!" His eyes flashed with blood lust.

"Who are you?" Yami attempted to shout.

"Haha! I'll show her, and I'll show Lucifer!"

Yami's eyes widened. 'Lucifer?' He had no time to think before the glint of a knife caught his eye. He moved fast, and it ricocheted off the metal chain about his neck.

"Why not save yourself the pain and let me get this over with?" Abaddon laughed with a wicked grin.

Before Yami could do anything, Abaddon had yanked on the chain, pulling him close.

'Damn!' Yami grasped at the collar that was tight around his neck. He let out a sickening gurgle and blood seeped from his mouth.

Abaddon was twisting the knife that he had plunged deep in Yami's back. He tore it out in one quick motion, making Yami's mouth open as if he were about to scream, but no sound came out. Abaddon ran the edge of the blade along the nape of Yami's neck before bringing it to his lips and licking at the blood.

"F-fuck…you…crazy…" Yami sputtered.

Abaddon, his eyes wild, slashed at Yami's chest, producing a large gash across it.

"Gah!" Yami shut his eyes tight as the hot metal cut deep into him.

He was falling limp, and Abaddon lifted him by the chain high off the ground. "Now, to slice that pretty neck of yours!"

"What…" Abaddon dropped Yami to the ground in a bloody heap, as he looked at the point of a spear that protruded from his chest. Behind him, Akarui's winged silhouette stood in the frame of the window.

"You…will die!" Akarui panted before ripping the spear back out, sending a spray of blood over his white wings.

"Shit…" Abaddon gritted his teeth. With the strength he had left, he unfurled large daemon wings and swung to get Akarui out of the way.

Akarui simply used the end of the spear to slice the palms of Abaddon's hands. Abaddon was now clutching at the gaping wound in his chest, making hideous choking noises.

"That…" He choked. "That abomination will die!"

Akarui's eyes flashed and he drove the spear deep into Abaddon's neck. "I will never let you harm him!"

Abaddon desperately pawed at the shaft of the spear, but soon his hands fell to his sides and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Akarui was gasping to catch his breath as the spear disappeared in a flash of light.

'Yami!' Akarui panicked and rushed over to where Yami's body lay.

"Yami!" He cried out, but Yami's head rolled limply in his arms. 'No…' Akarui clutched tightly to Yami's chest as the sound of shattering metal filled the room. The chains broke leaving only the collar around Yami's bloody neck.

Akarui scooped him up in his arms, and going to the broken window, he jumped. As he fell, he unfurled his wings and lifted high into the air. He didn't care as a group of people shouted in fear at him from the ground.

'Please, make it!' Akarui flew to the only place he could think of to escape to. He flew to an abandoned shrine nestled deep in a forest that was now rumored to be haunted by the spirits of the shrine ever since humans had let it fall to disrepair.

* * *

It was like stepping back in time. As Akarui landed on the old stone pathway, he looked around at the overgrown weeds, drowning the once beautiful buildings. The place was untouched for centuries, not yet fallen to the same fate as most shrines in the area, caused by the continued expansion and modernization of the world. Vines hung down like long fingers off the roof of the shrine, reaching down to Akarui as he creaked up the steps. Lush trees enveloped the area in shadow, and eyes peered out from the limbs at Akarui. 

He was well aware of them. "I am not here to harm you." He directed his voice to the dark woods.

"Why? Why are you here?" Ghostly voices drifted towards him. "Go away!"

Akarui glared. "I am not leaving."

The spirits shrieked with high pitched anger. "This is our shrine! The humans forgot us, and we will never let them return!" Thousands of pale white figures floated from the trees. They appeared to be small children, dressed in ancient robes. "Leave!" They shouted in collective unity. The mass of them descended upon Akarui, smothering him from view.

A shockwave from the center, where Akarui stood, pushed the spirits back. "I said I am not leaving." Akarui glared with narrowed eyes.

"An angel?" "He's an angel?" "What should we do?" The tiny voices were now filled with fright as they began to retreat.

"I have already stated I am not here to harm you. I ask your permission to stay in the shrine for a time."

"An angel! Staying here?" Gasps and moans echoed in the air. "An angel…" The voices faded away along with the spirits.

Akarui entered the small shrine, dust stirring up into the air as he slid the door open. He gently laid Yami on the ground. Small figures looked at him curiously from the corners of the room.

'He is still alive.' Akarui furrowed his brows as he laid a hand over Yami's heart.

"Yami…" Akarui said gently. Yami didn't reply. Akarui drew a hand over his own heart. It ached. 'What is this feeling?' He looked down at Yami with sad eyes. There was nothing more he could do for him.

* * *

"Fuck!" Various items smashed to the ground as Lucifer threw them about in a rage. "That damn Abaddon, he has disobeyed me for the last time!" Lucifer pounded his fists on a little table. 

"My Lord…" Samael suddenly spoke in his unemotional voice. "I can no longer detect any life signs from Abaddon.

"What?" Lucifer lifted his head. "Ha…haha, hahahahaha!" He began to laugh wickedly. "So the bastard has already been disposed of for me? How cruelly ironic! He tries to show me what he is capable of, and still is defeated in the end?" Lucifer shook his head.

"What are your plans for our next move?" Samael asked calmly. "I am afraid the boy may now know we are looking for him."

"May know?" Lucifer sneered. "There is no doubt he knows. He, however, does not know why we need him. Only me…" Lucifer glanced at Samael, "and you know what he is capable of."

Lucifer stood up, running his hand through his long hair with a sigh. "We must go after him with full force now. How is it that Abaddon was able to find him?"

"Abaddon had a natural attraction to those he was seeking to kill." Samael replied.

"So he did have some useful talents after all? Pity he is dead when I actually need him." Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Inform Asmodeus that she is to go to earth and use her…talents…to gather information. With how rash Abaddon was, I am sure there will be word of the incident." Lucifer paused for a moment. "If we find out where the attack occurred, it will be easy to find the boy."

"Yes, my Lord, I will inform her right away." Samael bowed deeply before leaving.

* * *

Asmodeus sighed deeply to herself. 

"What is it?"

"Ah, my dear Rosier. I have been sent on an errand for Lucifer. It seems that Abaddon made a mess of things before he was, dispatched." A smile curled over her lips.

"Ha, serves the bastard right!" Rosier sneered over his fangs.

Asmodeus chuckled to herself as she turned towards Rosier.

The incubus was in the form of a young man, and he was exceptionally beautiful. Long, blood red hair spilled down to his lower back and bangs framed his face. He seduced people with deep, purple eyes. Besides his beautiful features, he could easily be identified as a daemon by pointy ears, and by the long black tail, pointed at the end, that protruded from his backside.

Rosier sat with chin in hands, his tail swishing. "Why are you laughing, Asmodeus? You are probably most happy he is dead!"

"Hmm…I suppose you are right." Asmodeus looked off wistfully.

"So what has Lucifer asked you to do?"

Asmodeus huffed. "He wants me to go to earth and see if I can hear anything about an incident that could be tied to the boy and the attack."

Rosier jumped to his feet and walked to Asmodeus. He grasped her wrists tightly and roughly pulled her to him. "I am jealous of all the new meals you will get to sample…" Rosier licked his lips seductively.

"Is that so?" Asmodeus smiled lightly as she began to suck on Rosier's neck.

He growled and scratched at her back, pulling her robes down so they fell to the floor. She could feel Rosier. He was hard and pressed against her naked thigh.

"My my, aren't we hungry?" She paused before nibbling on the nape of his neck.

"Mmm…yesss…" Rosier moaned into her soft hair, running his tongue over his bright fangs.

Asmodeus was soon splayed out under Rosier, as he took her hard and fast. They both moaned with pleasure. Asmodeus' coming from the sheer pleasure of it, and Rosier from the delicious meal she was giving him.

* * *

9/15/07-I was impatient so put chapter 2 up anyway, even if only one person read the first chapter, lol! 


End file.
